Devious Diesel (character)
Devious Diesel is the main antagonist of the Devious Diesel For Hire series. Description Unlike his actual appearance in the Thomas & Friends series, Devious Diesel wears a black and red striped shirt with another shirt behind it. He wears black pants and shoes. Has black eyes, has white skin, and is fat for his appearance. Due to GoAnimate logic, he's still a diesel locomotive despite his human looking appearance. Personality Devious Diesel is a rude, narcissistic, hypocritical, ignorant, oblivious, scheming, sadistic, vengeful, short-tempered, relentless and unintelligent diesel locomotive who is shown throughout his series to be rude to almost every person or character he meets. He'll yell at customers, intentionally provoke them, scare them away, or whatever else it takes for him to earn money for a new computer, but never succeeds because of the terrible things he does. Despite his mentioned before personality, he does have a good side somewhere in him, but he rarely ever shows it. He does like certain people such as Diesel 10, Naruto, Larry Koopa and Plankton, but otherwise, he's rude to everybody else. His biggest enemies throughout the series are Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Spongebob, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, etc. All of which have ended up on his most hated characters list. Trivia * In the old GoAnimate videos, his voice used to be Wiseguy. But since the voice was removed from GoAnimate and GoAnimate4Schools, and the creator thought Simon fit him better, the latter is his voice in the series. (Some people still use Wiseguy when putting him in videos though). * Devious Diesel's the only character to appear in every single episode of the series. * Episode 62: Character Elimination is the only episode so far where Devious Diesel has to look like he's someone else. * Devious Diesel has shown not to respect other peoples opinions on things, which is first shown in Episode 9. * Devious Diesel For Hire has certain running gags in this series such as Devious Diesel getting beaten up, pranking people, getting roasted, running into characters from his previous jobs, people joking with him, him joking with them, and complaining about robots. * Even though Devious Diesel has gotten a lot of jobs, he has shown no signs of giving up, no matter what it takes to reach his goal. * As of right now, Devious Diesel has two hospital bills to pay in this series. * Devious Diesel's for hire series has the most episodes out of any other GoAnimate For Hire series. * There has been some continuity in this series such as him confronting Zindren and Aislinn-Shaw Eisemann. With Zindren, he mentions the events of the time Devious Diesel watched p*rn, and Aislinn mentions the events of when him and Noah kissed. Both videos have been removed, but there's a reaction of the watching p*rn video on YouTube. * In Episode 1 of the series, Devious Diesel's bedroom used the default bedroom color background on GoAnimate. Starting at Episode 51, the colors have been altered to fit his colors. * Devious Diesel's made very little money in his series, but he earned money in Episodes 7 and 49. He usually says he hasn't earned any money at all since it's rare he ever gets money. * Besides Devious Diesel being a TTTE character, other characters like Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, and some of the T&F: The Great Race characters, all who come from the same show have appeared in Devious Diesel For Hire. Category:Characters Category:Males